Foster love
by saniapatel22
Summary: Christian is Ana's new foster brother. Will Ana resist the feeling for his gorgeous foster brother? *ONE SHOT*


**Hey guys I am back! This story is very different from others story. This is only a one shot…I hope you guys like it.**

It was a beautiful Friday morning, the last Friday before I started my new life. New life in a brand new school, in a brand new place, with a brand new family again... Fuck! Being an 18-year-old girl can be hard, especially when your still stuck in the foster loop. Seems like every time I think the family might like me they pitch me off again.

"Ana downstairs, there's someone we want you to meet!"

Comes out of my judgmental foster mothers mouth guess its time to meet my new brother who just got back from camp. He's name is Christian.

I quick grabbed my clothes, threw on my short skirt, t-shirt, and leather jacket and descend the stairs. I'm almost down the stairs, when I see the most muscled back come into view. I continue down the steps and find a gorgeous mop of blond hair in a pair of boxers. I then notice and hear my new mother,

"Ana I'd like you to meet Christian, Christian, Ana. Now that everyone's been acquainted I suggest you march back upstairs and finish getting ready, that red mop top isn't going to straighten itself out you know."

If you ask me the worst thing in the world; second only to death is indeed foster families. So before I came up with a snarky remark I did just that turned and went back to my room. I have to admit my hair wasn't the greatest; still needed to be straightened and combed through.

I don't know what comes over me but I suddenly have the over powering urge to try and impress this God that is my new foster brother and for once my ending up here might not be a joke. Just looking at him could make my stomach flip and flop. The gleam in his eyes made me turn to jelly and nothing I could feel in my stomach was going to change that. He's gorgeous.

This being of perfection that was supposed to be my "brother" kept flashing past my eyes the image of him in his boxers the muscles and the secret of what those boxers contained; all made my mind confused and my pussy wet.

The shine that just swept over him exaggerating his gorgeous physique swept through my mind as I finished my hair and make-up. I was just pulling on my combat boots, skirt hiked up so I could bend over easier (felt good to have my hot and wet naked pussy out in the open too). Slowly I moved to the bed with images of my new "brother" flashing behind closed eyes, lied down on my back and moved my hands to my breasts.

Now I have a slight frame only about 120 pounds with slender hips and a tiny ass, but somehow with a little luck I ended up with a full 36C cup. Lightly tracing around my large mounds getting myself worked up slowly, round and round with a twist of my fingers on my nipples I was moaning in no time. I moved one hand from my well worked breast over my tight body and my short shirt to my pussy. I pushed a finger between my pussy lips and felt the pulse of energy buzz through me, like a jolt of pleasure and I couldn't hold back a moan. I pushed the finger farther in, moving it slightly around and around inside my wet pussy. Up and down left and right, until I couldn't take it anymore and reached for my purple vibrator in my top drawer.

Turning it on I removed my fingers sinking the vibrator all the way in before turning it on, moving my finger up to my clit pushing the button back and forth with two fingers. The vibrating and the motion on my clit had me on the verge of coming when I noticed my door was open and there was someone standing within it

Sadly I was facing towards the door with everything on display, I pulled down my skirt to see my muscled brother in my doorway. Still only in boxers it was apparent that he had gotten an eyeful by the huge bulge and outline in his blue boxers.

I went bright red, breathing heavy and slightly scared of what he would do. Slowly Christian moved his hand to his junk squeezed one, twice, three times before sliding into my room and closing and locking the door.

Finally finding my voice I said, "I don't believe I invited you into my room!"

"Oh but Ana you just did by your little display, now you wouldn't want to leave me like this would you?"

Slowly to my dismay Christian slowly pulled his boxers down and stepped out of them.

It was at that point me new foster monster yelled up the stairs, "have a good day kids dad and I will be home around 5 or 5:30 tonight. Behave Ana, love you Christian!"

There was a slam and mom and dad were gone, leaving me starring at my naked foster brother. Dick in hand now Christian stood looking at me stroking himself lightly and just watched me until he decided to come closer. Letting go of himself he slowly crossed the room to me. Standing just in front of me, lifted one finger to my chin and lifted lightly. Bending down towards me Christian brushed his lips to mine, soft and gentle, repeatedly. Slowly I become an active participant in the kissing and threw my arms around him and pulled myself up against him not caring that he's naked, or my foster brother.

Slowly he moved his arms around me moving them from my shoulders to the small of my back and then lower. I felt a light tug on my skirt and then it was up around my waste again. My mind was screaming at me that this sort of affection with your new "brother" couldn't happen; but my body wasn't listening. I kept moving closer to him until I wasn't able to move an inch, all the while feeling every inch of him against me the hardest part trapped between our stomachs.

I felt the tips of his fingers slowly wiggle their way down my back onto my bare butt cheeks; yet they didn't stop there they kept going, lower and lower. I felt his hands creep down between my legs to the outside of my pussy, his touch was like an electric pulse through me. I moaned into his mouth and wiggled a little against him; Christian took this as a green light and pushed his fingers farther down. His finger went straight to my pussy lips diving between them and into my wet hole, pushing slightly until he came across something puzzling.

He slid his lips off mine, still looking down at me said, "You're a virgin?"

Blushing I babbled, "I'm a foster kid no one likes foster kids, besides there was never really anyone to talk too let alone make out or more with. I'm sorry!"

I detached myself from him and backed up on the bed, but he was already moving with me. Pulled me against him and wrapped his arms around me, I tucked my head between his neck and shoulders. Suddenly shaken and feeling foolish for thinking this 19-year-old; a man would want me that way.

Christian somehow knew what I was thinking, rubbed my shoulders and got down lower to look me in the eye.

"Ana if you're not ready to do that I understand; besides I am your brother in a way; not in blood but it could seem really weird... What I meant to say was you are gorgeous. Seeing you come down those stairs in my house like you owned the place, confident in yourself. Not to mention the tight short shirt, skirt ensemble had me thinking about you all morning. The red hair and combat boots, the leather jacket hell you're more than just confident you're sexy! I just don't understand how I could get so lucky living with a goddess like yourself, and when I walked into your room seeing you on display pleasuring yourself was without a doubt the Hottest thing ever, or at least I thought it was the hottest thing ever until about 5 minuets ago!"

I stared and finally got a word out, "but I didn't think, I couldn't let myself think that you had any kind of liking to me at all!"

"Oh but Ana I do, and I don't think it will ever change!"

Christian pulled me against him again, one of my hands trapped between us; trapped beside what could only be his cock. One hand went across my back and the other behind my head, he ducked down to kiss me again gently until I was the one making it rougher. Slowly his hands traveled down again, and lower still until he could grab my legs and pick me up and wrap my legs around him.

He moved his mouth to my neck slowly licking his way along my collar bone, I tilted my head to the side and moaned grabbing fist fills of his hair. I never thought this feeling of lust could fall over someone so quickly, never thought that any man could make me feel like a woman just by touching mr the right way. Moving his mouth up to my ear Christian whispered, "Is this ok?" Moving slightly, I felt myself open my mouth to say yes when he flipped us over so he was on the bottom and I on top.

I blanked but could only think that he was doing this so I felt more in control. He moved his lips from my neck then down to my bare skin above my shirt looking up at me, slowly I moved my hands above my head and smiled back down at Christian. Gently he grabbed the bottom of my belly shirt and brought it up over my head removing the jacket with it. His journey continued down my chest to one aroused and rose colored nipple, gently he took the areole into his mouth and sucked gently. My head rolled back and my hips rocked gently, groaning I grabbed the back of Christian's head and held on tight. Just when I thought it couldn't get better he started toying with my other nipple between one hand and my clit with the other. Before I knew it I was on the verge of Cuming but Christian wouldn't let that happen. Whispering in my ear, "Not yet gorgeous I want to make this as memorable for you as I can." Latching onto my mouth again, slowly releasing me and lifting me upwards slightly he moved down to lay on the bed and guided me just above his mouth. When he had me in position he pulled hard and I slid onto his mouth, my pussy opening with one of his strong muscled arms holding her to him. I sat there for a moment until the most incredible pleasure overcame her, Christian's tongue making slow circles on my clit while I wiggled above him.

Leaning over so I could put my hands on the bed and started moan and groan and buck against him, suddenly I felt two large fingers enter me making me twitch and role on top of his tongue with greater force. I was about to come when again another change happened I moved and found myself with the vibrator posed on my clit along with his two fingers which a third had been added too. My hand reached out for something to grab onto and it ended up being Christian's ten-inch cock, hard as a rock under my hand. I started to explore it touching and moving my hand up and down and feeling as again my orgasm roared up.

I felt the different moments of both the vibrator and his tongue against my clit and the action of not one but three of his fingers pumping into me like mine had been a few minutes ago. His hard cock still in my hand I felt him add one small finger to the attack on my pussy both in my pussy and on my clit and it was too much. I reared back bucking against him frantically racing towards the edge that would give me release of this please torture, all the while pumping his cock and moaning at the top of my lungs, "Oh GOD Christian! Don't stop don't ever fucking stop! Mmmmmmmm Oh FUCK OHHHHHH FUCKKKK!"

I suddenly felt this wave of peace crash over me and felt my pussy throbbing in orgasm but just as I asked Christian didn't stop! He kept up the assault on my pussy, my clit telling me to stop but the pleasure told me to keep going. I started pumping his cock faster this time, not knowing what to do I moved fast and with a good grip on it until I felt Christian remove all but two fingers from me. I felt the loss but then then felt filled up by the vibrator being pushed into me with his two fingers.

Gently I felt Christian bite my clit and suck it into his mouth and started nursing on it bring with it a quick hitting massive orgasm as I bumped against his face making the attack on my clit that much more pleasurable. I felt myself hurled into my orgasm so quickly that I fell onto the bed moaning and humping against his attack on my clit. I rolled off then looking at him as he kneeled beside me then laid down on top of me.

I nuzzled my neck and then brought his lips back to mine. Tasting slightly of me I kissed him back lazily due to the pleasure I was still in. Looking at me with smiling and gentle eyes, as if asking me a question. "If I would like to continue?" Slowly I opened my legs to him and reached up to bring him closer. He settled between my legs and gently brought his cock head to my entrance and pushed forward to my virgin barrier.

Once in he gave me time to adjust to the feeling, and then he forged onward covering my mouth with his. There was slight pain and then all I could feel was him, gently moving within me. I started to move up against his strokes. Christian started getting faster and his stroke length started getting longer, I started moving up to meet him. His cock making me feel the pleasure his mouth had once again, Christian started grunting and groaning my name over and over grasping my breasts and rubbing my clit between our legs. Moaning we both started hurling towards the edge until Christian yelled, "I'm cumming Ana, I'm cumming urrrrggg!" With a few hard fast humps, he grabbed onto my hips and plunged forward once more. Ropes of gooey cum flew into me striking my orgasm and I came again bucking and cussing, curling my toes and myself backwards. We breathed heavily for a while until he lied down head on my breast tickling my nipple with his tongue lightly. I giggle and lay my head down on the pillow and fall asleep there thinking about how lucky I was to be here, with someone who seemed to care about me.

 **THE END**

 **I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review.**

 **Till laters**

 **xoxoxo**


End file.
